The present invention relates to an energy storage module having a plurality of stacked flat cells.
Energy storage modules of this kind are used in a plurality of devices, especially in motor vehicles. They can be combined in order to create an energy storage unit consisting of several modules and having the performance features required in each individual case.
The problem therewith is often that the interconnection of the individual modules, i.e. their appropriate connection to one another, is realized in a relatively extensive manner and that normally additional connection components are required. This also makes assembly of the corresponding energy storage unit more difficult.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an energy storage module which is compact and can be mounted in a simple manner. Furthermore, the energy storage module is to be reliable and efficient.